1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facility of preventing environmental pollution and processing wastewater such as excretion and urine, and sewage due to water cleaning, and more particularly, to a method for building a functional pigpen and a pigpen structure, which is built by modifying various unreasonable facilities in pig houses into an economic structure to play a multiple role, greatly reducing a cost for building and installing the pigpen, heightening productivity of pigs with a sanitary breeding management having no bacilli, harmful insects, and offensive odor, and providing a comfortable circumstance capable of heightening a working efficiency and preventing environmental pollution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, wastewater such as excretion and urine, and sewage due to water cleaning is generated in a pigpen during breeding. The excretion and urine pollute underground water or river, and the offensive odor has a bad influence upon a comfortable living condition. Accordingly, in view of the governmental position, a pigpen should be standardized and controlled.
The governmental control has caused a pig breeding business to be recently enlarged on a large scale. As a result, an amount of polluted materials such as wastewater including excretion and urine, and sewage due to water cleaning becomes massive to thereby cause environmental pollution and destruction which pollutes river and underground water. Also, wastewater mixed with excretion and urine, and sewage due to water cleaning is rotten to generate offensive odor, to thus have a bad influence upon the living circumstances of neighbors and towns as well as the inside and outside of the pigpen. As a result, the government should control a pig breeding business.
As an example, referring to FIGS. 1A, 1B, 2A–2B, and 3, FIG. 1A is an exploded perspective view showing a conventional pigpen structure according to an existing pigpen standard design drawing (Korean Government Construction Department Publication No. 1993-200). FIG. 1B is a side cross-sectional view of FIG. 1A. FIGS. 2A–2B is an exploded perspective view showing a partial structure of the lateral cross-section of FIG. 1A. FIG. 3 is a plan view of a conventional pigpen.
A facility of an existing pigpen 100 according to the existing standard design drawing includes sewage channels 2 installed in the left-hand and right-hand of a working passage 1 formed in the pigpen 100. Each of the left and right pig houses 10 includes vertically shaped pipe partitions 22a and 23a which are installed upright with a height of 1.2 m˜1.5 m. A vertically shaped pipe partition is installed in the front face of each pig house 10, and thus a worker cannot feed directly into a feed bucket 13 in the pig house 10. Accordingly, an iron-made feed input container 26 is attached on part of each partition 23a, with which feed is not be equally supplied but inconveniently and indirectly input all at a time. The partition 23a is used as an entrance and exit gate when the excretion generated in the left and right pig houses or the excretion and urine mixed with sawdust is collected and then water-cleaned Wastewater channels are installed in the left and right of the working passage 1. As a result, the working passage 1 is always in a polluted state, produces offensive odor, and provides a habitat for bacilli and harmful insects. Also, the vertically shaped pipe partitions 22a and 23a cause an economical burden on an installation thereof. If block wall partitions are installed as an alternative, sunlight is intercepted and wastewater is absorbed on the block walls, and thus heightens humidity, to thereby provide a habitat for bacilli and harmful insects, which becomes a factor for lowering a growth rate of pigs, and further pollutes dark and dim pig houses 10.
Also, a water supply pipe 25 is vertically connected to a plastic water supply vessel 24 installed in the rear surface of each pig house 10, at a position higher than that of the partition 22a. The water supply pipe 25 is connected to a water supply source of a water facility in the pigpen. As a result, the plastic water supply vessel 24 can be frozen in winter season.
Also, a wastewater storage tank 30a is installed with a predetermined width and length under the left and right pig houses 10 from the working passage 1. If the wastewater storage tank 30a is full of wastewater within about 20 days (a rotting function is the most activated for 30 to 40 days after generation of the wastewater, to thus generate ammonia gas and other noxious gas, see FIG. 4), a wastewater tube installed in one end of the pigpen 100 is made opened, and then the wastewater is moved to a wastewater storage tank (not shown) located out of the pigpen 100. In the case that a subsidiary facility for purifying the wastewater in a wastewater separation and filtering processing facility (not shown) is burdensome, a stirrer facility for mixing sawdust with the wastewater is provided as an alternative. However, if an amount of the wastewater is suddenly increased, the overflow wastewater can pollute the river and the underground water.
Also, the bottom surfaces of the pig houses corresponding to the underground wastewater storage tank formation position are covered with iron-made or wooden bottom plates 31a. On each bottom plate 31 is provided excretion passing holes 32a each having a size preventing the pig's foot from falling into the hole. Accordingly, excretion and urine and sewage due to water cleaning fall into the wastewater tank under the pig house 10. That is, when pigs are eating, sleeping and playing in the pig house with the excretion and urine and sewage due to water rubbed and tread by their bodies and feet, the excretion and urine and sewage due to water fall into and are collected in the underground wastewater storage tank 32 through the excretion passing holes 32a. 
As described above, the existing pigpen 100 constructed by the conventional standard design drawing has been built under the wrong recognition that pigs are dirty animals which do not discriminate an evacuation place from a lodging place. As a result, excretion and urine are in a muddle at a place of the pig house 10, which pollutes the bottom plates 31a, the partition and block walls, the bottom surface of the pig house 10 and the feed bucket 13, in whole, and smells offensive odor due to the moisture.
Also, the bottom plates 31a are always wet due to the successively evacuated excretion and urine, which become habitats of various bacilli, or harmful insects during a zymolysis process of the wastewater contained in the underground storage tank. These circumstances raise various diseases such as fatal pneumonia, bronchial disease, or skin disease to pigs, and thus have a bad influence on a pigs breeding businessman due to a high death rate and a low growth rate of pigs and a deteriorated international competitiveness of a pig breeding business.
Pigs are severely stressed due to the unreasonable structure in the pig houses 10. Accordingly, it is necessary to perform water cleaning with high-pressure sprayed water. As a result, an amount of wastewater is increased due to the mixture of excretion and urine and sewage due to water cleaning, which requires for a bigger underground wastewater storage tank 30a in each pig house 10. Accordingly, a self-control purifying facility and a public pigpen wastewater processing facility face to social problems based on natural surroundings.
An amount of wastewater generated per day from a pig is 8.6 kg which is shown in Korean Government Environment Department Publication No. 1999-109. Since a total number of pigs bred in 2001 is about 88 millions, a yearly amount of wastewater generated is about 27 million tons. A BOD concentration of the wastewater is 20,000˜25,000 ppm. By the way, since a local facility built in each province is a public pigpen wastewater processing facility which processes the wastewater based on the BOD concentration of 5,000 ppm, such facilities cannot run at present.
As an alternative of solving the above problems, the underground wastewater storage tank 30a is made closed. The cement bottom is covered with sawdust of 40 cm˜50 cm, on which pigs are evacuated and living. This raises an ill effect. Sawdust includes components of tannin acid and lignin acid which are harmful for pigs. Thus, if pigs eat the sawdust, they suffer from indigestion, and if they breathe sawdust, they suffer from pneumonia. Also, since noxious gases are generated due to a rotting function of excretion mixed with sawdust, a growth rate is reduced and a death rate is increased. Collection of excretion mixed with sawdust and water cleaning are performed in the working passage 1. Since the working passage 1 is always in a polluted state, offensive odor and bacilli and harmful insects are generated in both the pig houses 10 and the working passage 1.
As an alternative in case that an investment cost is burdensome, the bottom surface of each pig house 10 is plastered with concrete without having a wastewater storage tank 30a under each pig house 10, and then sawdust of 50 cm or so (or 1.0 m) high is put into the pig house 10, on which pigs are living and thus evacuated excretion and urine are naturally mixed with sawdust. Thus, the underground wastewater storage tank 30a need not be installed, but an amount of sawdust mixed with the excretion and urine becomes massive, which requires for a subsidiary processing facility. Also, since all the things are accomplished in the working passage 1, a manpower required becomes double. Thus, the pigs breeding business is one of 3D (Dirty; Difficulty and Danger) industries, which causes a difficulty in obtaining a manpower. Also, since the height of the partition is heightened by the height of the sawdust laid, the partitions screen pigs from being visible to a worker which prevents sanitary breeding management.
Also, since the structure of the working passage 1 has a width of 1.05 m and the front-surface vertically shaped pipe partition is installed upright with a height of 1.2˜1.5 m, working space is narrow. Thus, it is impossible to perform all the works with a shovel while moving the upper body of a worker. As an alternative, a business person installs a passage with a width of 1.5 m˜2.0 m and also sewage channels 2 in the left and right sides of the passage to convenience all works. However, since a worker should bend his or her upper body when he or she supplies food into the feed buckets 13 in the left and right pig houses, a physical fatigue is added and a feeding time is increased.
Also, since the vertically shaped partitions 23a are installed in the front surfaces of the pig houses, according to the existing standard design drawing, it is difficult to supply food from the working passage 1. Thus, an iron-made feed input bucket 26 is attached on part of the vertically shaped partition in each pig house 10. Meanwhile, length of a feed bucket 13 attached on the bottom of the pig house 10 corresponds that of the feed input bucket 26. Thus, if feed is put into the feed input bucket 26, pigs fight crying with each other when they eat since the length of the feed bucket 13 is short in comparison with the number of pigs, which makes the pigs stressed. During fighting, feed are scattered out of the pig house, which causes a loss of feed.
Meanwhile, in the structure of the pigpen 100 according to the existing standard design drawing, the partitions constituting the pig house 10 are made of metal pipes in order to secure economic installation, breeding management convenience, working efficiency, ventilation and lighting for sanitary management. However, since the partitions are installed in vertical shape, it is difficult to supply feed for a feed bucket 13 installed in the pig house 10. As an alternative, a feed input bucket 26 is attached on part of the vertically shaped partition in each pig house 10. Accordingly, the food supplied in the feed input bucket 26 should move to the feed bucket 13. In the structure of the pigpen 100 according to the existing standard design drawing, when the pipe partition in each pig house 10 is vertically installed, an amount of pipes consumed for the metal pipe partition is calculated as follows.
The size of each of the left and right pig houses 10 along the working passage 1 is 3 m×4.125 m. A pipe is cut into eight pieces of 1.35 m (an average length of 1.2 m˜1.5 m) in units of meter, and then the eight pieces of pipes are vertically welded. In this way, if four partitions are installed upright around the four walls of the pig house, an amount of consumed vertically shaped partitioning pipes 22a and 23a becomes 182 m. Also, since the whole length of the pig houses 100 according to the existing standard design drawing is 92 m, a total number of the pig houses 10 which are installed in the left and right of the working passage 1 is 58. Accordingly, a total length of the total pipes consumed for the vertically shaped partitioning pipes in the pig houses 10 becomes 10,556 m (=58 rooms×182 m).
Here, the water supply pipe 25 connected to the plastic water supply vessel 24 in each pig house 10 consumes a water supply pipe of 8 m. Since the total number of the whole pig houses is 58, an amount of the water supply pipes consumed is 464 m (=58 rooms×8 m). Accordingly, the total length of the pipes consumed is 13,054 m in addition to the metal partitioning pipes.
As described above, in order to install the vertically shaped partitions, metal pipes are cut and then welded which causes cost of a welding process for the vertically shaped partitions. Also, each of the 58 plastic water supply vessels are installed in each pig house 10, and each of the 58 iron-made feed input buckets 26 are installed in each pig house 10. As an alternative because the above structure is burdensome economically, a gate is installed on the vertically shaped partition in the front surface of each pig house 10, and an iron-made feed input bucket 26 is installed on part of the gate. It is general to install cement block wall partitions in the remaining three walls.
Therefore, the existing, pigpen installation structure has the following problems.
Due to polluted circumstances in a pigpen because of wastewater, productivity of pig meat is not increased up to a level of developed countries which perform a sanitary breeding management under the comfortable circumstances in and out of the pigpen.
Since materials consumed various structures and elements in the pigpen are not utilized in multiple purposes, only subsidiary facilities are increased which adds an economical burden on a breeding business person; to thereby increase a production cost.
In view of the structural improvement in the pigpen, a working efficiency of breeding pigs is not accomplished, and thus the breeding business is not escaped from a 3D business group to thereby cause a difficulty in securing a manpower.